


Cover for "Time, Truth, and Hearts by Undersomestairs"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [37]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Female Merlin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At twelve years old, Prince Arthur of Camelot is betrothed to Princess Merlin of Ealdor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Time, Truth, and Hearts by Undersomestairs"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time, Truth, and Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/236770) by [undersomestairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersomestairs/pseuds/undersomestairs). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/128479895139/time-truth-and-hearts-by-undersomestairs) on tumblr.


End file.
